Individuals who want to quickly chill a beverage in a beverage container are known to place the beverage container directly and loosely within the freezer compartment of an appliance. However, people frequently forget to remove the beverage container from the freezer compartment, which can result in the beverage within the container freezing solid and/or rupture of the beverage container resulting in a significant mess in the interior of the freezer compartment. The discharged liquid then freezes on the material within the freezer and/or on the wall(s) of the freezer and needs to be cleaned, which is often very time consuming and frustrating for a user.